


Szövetség a szél szárnyán

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Szövetség a szél szárnyán

A Kiválasztott. Így hívták őt. Igazán kár, hogy ő már lepaktált a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Sugawarának már elege volt abból, hogy mindenki megmondja neki, hogy mit csináljon, hogy hogyan csináljon... Meg egyébként is, mit tettek ők érte? Miért kellene megmentse ezeket az embereket, akik nem is őt látták, hanem valami idealizált hőst. Hát nem. Ő ezt így nem fogja megcsinálni. Épp ezért tartott most az ellenségének főhadiszállása felé. Meghozott egy döntést – ezúttal egyedül, és szabad akaratából. Felemelő érzés volt. Mosolyra ingerelte. Léptei ruganyosak voltak, palástja lobogott mögötte, ahogy az elő volt írva a nagy hőskönyvben. Ez a mosolyt vicsorrá változtatta. Megállt. Letépte magáról az átkozott ruhadarabot. Ledobta az összes nemkívánt felszerelést is, míg végül egy laza ingen és a kényelmes nadrágján kívül semmi nem volt rajta. Felszabadultnak érezte magát. Bőrét simogatta a szél. Megborzongott az érzéstől, és újra elindult. Ha eddig ruganyosan járt, akkor most szinte szállt a föld felett. Jól érezte magát. És éppen az ellenség területén volt. Ezen a helyzeten nevetni támadt kedve. Hirtelen egy erősebb széllökést érzett. Megfordult, és tekintete találkozott az eddigi ellenségének felmérő szemeivel. Tanaka szinte kíváncsian tanulmányozta. Majd elkezdett beszélni.

– Szóval, kedves Koshi, mi szél hozott ide?

– Szél... Ez szép gondolat volt. Hogy kérdésedre válaszoljak, meguntam a konfliktusnak az úgynevezett jó oldalán állni. Tehát, idejöttem, hogy megkérdezzem.... hogy esetleg csatlakozhatok hozzád?

– Furcsa dolog a szél, igazán kiismerhetetlen. De drága barátom, te még inkább az vagy. Miért higgyem el, hogy tényleg oldalt szeretnél váltani?

– Miért ne hinnéd el? Ismersz, ismered a történetem, tehát pontosan tisztában vagy azzal is, hogy ők semmit sem tettek értem, amiért okom lenne, hogy velük maradjak. Ellenben te...

– Ellenben én mi?

– Te viszont mindig is megértettél. Már, ha nem hazudtál te is nekem.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy minden, amit mondok, az igaz. És tudod, épp ezért fáj nekik annyira, hogyha rámutatok a hibáikra. Olyannyira, hogy mikor tennék is ellene valamit, én vagyok rosszként megbélyegezve.

– Igen, sejtettem, hogy így van... Mégegyszer felteszem a kérdést: Csatlakozhatok hozzád?

– Természetesen. Azonban.... semmi sincs ingyen.

– És mit szeretnél cserébe?

– Téged.

– De... ennek semmi értelme sincs. Hiszen, ha csatlakozok hozzád, akkor következtetésképp a tied vagyok.

– Én nem úgy gondoltam... Én téged akarlak.

– Rendben...

Így esett, hogy a Kiválasztott és a Sötét Nagyúr egy meglepő szövetséget formált, nem is egy értelemben...


End file.
